


Forever until it ended.

by Paige_Marie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_Marie/pseuds/Paige_Marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were supposed to last forever. That's why they carved their initials into that tree, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever until it ended.

They were supposed to last forever. That's why they carved their initials into that tree, right? Or maybe they carved them so that in some way they would always been together when in their hearts they knew that they were meant to fall apart.  
Maybe it was Sirius's fault. Maybe it was the fault of the boy who never knew any kind of love until he met a Potter, or the fault of a boy who saw too much loneliness and heart break when he was still too young to process that that's what life is built out of, and that no on ever told him that sometimes thorough the broken pieces of yourself you can glimpse something better- she was his something better. Maybe it was the fault of the boy who could describe to you in detail how the sky bends just before it breaks. Maybe it was the boy who was nothing more than a shattered mirror on a bath room floor who begged Marlene not to try and put him together again for fear that she would cut herself on his broken pieces, but she just smiled and glued him back together, shared by shared, with a river of blood on the floor and not a single regret in her eyes. Maybe it was his fault.  
Then again, maybe it was Marlene's fault. Maybe it was the fault of the girl who hated herself and could never quite figure out why. Maybe it was the fault of the girl who spent far to many nights just trying to get drunk enough to forget who she was so that she could dream that she was someone better, someone Sirius could love and that maybe he was hers, she didn't know at this point he already was. Maybe it was the fault of the girl who wanted love but never believed that anyone could care that much about her . The fault of the girl who didn't believe him when he told her he loved her and maybe it was the fault of the girl, who was the first to ever love him back. Maybe it was her fault.  
But then, maybe it isn't either of their faults. Maybe it is because of the world they were born into or the war that they didn't want to exist but the world they would fight for all the same. Maybe it was the right love but at the wrong time. Maybe they were meant to die fighting, maybe they were meant to die broken, and maybe just maybe they were meant to die apart.


End file.
